Amour Imposible
by MisakiDiabolique
Summary: Ichigo rencontre son double, en fille, mais ne le sait pas, il vas l'inviter à vivre chez lui. IL vas même en tomber amoureux mais elle en aime un autre et son prétendant va tout faire pour la retrouver... risque de spoiler. se situe avant l'enlèvement d'Orihime. Ichigo fille en avance sur Ichigo garçon. M pour la suite des événement
1. Prologue

Amour impossible Bonjours/bonsoir

Ceci est ma première fiction, je ne sais pas si ce thème est déjà pris, alors si oui, je m'en excuse.

Rated : je ne sais pas -'

Disclamer : tout est à Tibe Kubo.

Je tiens à m'excuses au éventuel faute d'orthographe :/

Alors que je coupais par le parc, pour arriver dans mon minuscule appartement, un groupe de fille vient voir moi. Je ne les regarde pas et continue mon passage mais, au moment où je passe à côté d'eux, une d'elle me bouscule et je tombe sur le sol.

Elles rigolent.

- Reste où t'es, c'est ta place, à mes pieds.

Je ne réponds rien, me relève et continue mon chemin. Elle m'attrape par le bras droit et me retourne.

- Oh, j'te parle !

- Et alors ? me puis-je m'empêcher de répondre.

Elle me frappe au ventre, je ne bronche même pas.

Elles rigolent.

- Tu sais, dit-elle en me prenant les cheveux, j'ai jamais aimé cette couleur cheveux, tu vois, ce n'est pas naturel. Tu sais ce que tu mérites, hein ? elle sortit une dague de sa poche et le rapprocha de mes cheveux.

Non, non, non. Pas mes cheveux, _il_ y tient.

Elles rigolent tous.

Je ne peux même pas me défendre sens me faire repérer ! Si je le fais, _ils_ vont venir et s'en ai foutue pour moi !

Elle me relâche et recommence à me suis entrain de perdre le contrôle, _Il_ va venir !

- Et ! Que fêtes-vous ? Lâchait-là !

Cette aura, j'ai l'impression de la connaitre ! L'inconnue les fit déguerpir.

Il me tendit sa main pour m'aidais à me relever.

- Merci pour ton aide, dis-je en me tenant le ventre.

- Pas les pennes de t'excuser, dit-il un peu gêné.

- Oh si, si tu n'aurais pas était là, et bien…je serais surement a l'hôpital ! dis-je en mentant, genre moi aller à l'hosto' à cause d'elle.

- Pourquoi elles t'embêtent ?

- Elles m'embêtent parce j'ai les cheveux couleur carotte, dis-je en rigolant un peu gêné.

- Ouais, moi aussi j'ai l'habitude. C'est vrai, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait la même couleur de cheveux que moi.

- Es-que je pourrais savoir le nom de celui qui ma secourue ? dis-je au bout d'un moment.

- Eh…oui bien sûr ! Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo, dit-il en me serrant la main.

Non, c'est pas possible ! Je suis stupéfié ! Il s'appelle comme moi ! Aller Ichigo, trouve un nom qui commence par « ku ».

- Et…tu es ?

- Hein ? Euh…oui…Mhmm…Je suis…Kujaku* Ichigo.

- On s'appelle pareil, me dit-il en souriant, il me regarde te voie que je me tiens le ventre. Tu es blessée, vient chez moi, mon père tient une clinique, il te soignera.

- Non, non, c'est bon, je suis en pleine forme.

- Non, j'y tiens, tu t'es faite frapper dessus à plusieurs reprises. On ne sait jamais. On n'y va, dit-il en m'agrippant le bras et en me trainant jusque la maison.

Niak ! niak ! niak !

- Et toi ne te moque pas de moi !

- Tu parles à qui ?

- Euh…

A suivre…

* kujaku signife paon ^^' je sais c'est nul -'

Voilà, voilà pour le prologue ^.^ Encore désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe :/ Et peux être qu'on se reverra au prochain chapitre :D


	2. Chapiter 1 : Ne pas se faire repérer

Chapitre 1 : Ne pas se faire repérer par les autres.

J'ai vu que le texte était très mal sortie, alors je l'ai remis comme il se doit U-U. Pour ceux qu'ils le veulent, vous pourrez le relire :D

Et encore merci pour ta review Kitakana, elle m'a fait plaisir :D

Rating : je ne sais pas -' je dirais T T+ lol sa fait un bonhomme qui pleure :p *sors*

Disclamer : tout est à Tibe Kubo.

_**- Tu parles à qui ?**_

_**- Euh…**_

- Et puis, ce ne pas grave, moi aussi ça m'arrive de parler tout seul, me répondit-il juste après.

Un silence gênant venait de faire son apparition, super !

- Dis, tu pourrais me lâcher le poignet ? je demande après un long moment.

- Euh…oui bien sûr, dit-il en me le relâchant et en même temps nous mettons nos mains dans nos poches. Perturbant.

Bref. Nous continuons le chemin vers la clinique. J'espère que son Père ne va rien remarquer, je grimace.

Bon, aller, inspire, expire, je répète ça encore plusieurs fois.

Ichigo -je trouve ça trop chelou, j'ai l'impression de parler à la troisième personne- me regarde bizarrement et me dis :

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, oui.

Il ne répond pas.

Nous voilà enfin devant la clinique. Nous entrâmes sans un bruit jusqu'à ce que mes oreilles résonne au son épouvantable de son père, surnommer aussi, Cressélator (NDL : ce mot n'existe pas -')

- Ichiiiigooo ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur lui qui se reçue par la même occasion deux coups de pied en pleine figure, et alla visiter le mur en y laissant sa marque.

- Toujours aussi fort mon fils…

- Dis, comment ça se fait que tu l'as aussi frappé ?

- Euh…c'est de l'ultime défense ! Ton père arrive vers moi en criant mon nom et…et le coup est partie tous seul ! dis-je en levant les mains en l'air

- Mouais. Bref, P'pa, cette fille s'est faite agressée et a reçue des coups sur elle et…Mhmm…j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable que tu regardes, si elle va bien, au cas où.

Pff, n'importe quoi, moi, me faire mal à cause d'elles ! Pffff laissais-moi rire !

- Oh, c'est bien mon fils ça, venir en aide aux jeunes damoiselles en détresse ! oh mon fils ! il le serre dans ses bras et Ichigo -rahh sa fait trop bizarre- se crispe.

- P'pa, t'me fous la honte là, dit-il en rougissant légèrement

Son père le relâche et se tourne vers moi.

- Bien ! venez avec moi…

- Kujaku.

Il m'emmène dans la salle de consultation et il me demande de m'assoir sur le lit.

- Vous savez sensai, ce n'est rien, pas besoin de me consulter.

- Comme l'a dit mon fils « on ne sait jamais », dit-il en souriant tous en s'approchant de moi. Veuillez-vous couchez s'il vous plait et relevez un tout petit peux votre maillot.

Ça me rappelle quand j'avais mal au ventre et qu'il me fessait toujours ça, et après il me donnait un doliprane. Sauf que lui ne ferrait jamais ça à son fils. Je m'exécute et le lève un tout petit peu.

Il commence à appuyait dessus et me demande si ça fait mal. Je lui réponds « non ».

- Bien, dit-il, tout vas bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

- Merci beaucoup, sensai, répondis-je en souriant et en remettant mon t-shirt en place.

Je me lève et il me raccompagne près de son fils et il repart, mais je sais qu'il est derrière la porte avec Yuzu entrain de nous écouter.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu au lycée, tu es dans un autre ? demanda-t-il

- En fait, je viens d'emménager dans la ville, et j'allais justement m'inscrire à l'école, dis-je en mentant.

- Ah d'accords. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, comme ça je te ferais un peu visiter la ville ? demanda-t-il en rougissant légèrement et en ayant la main derrière la tête.

- Euh…oui.

- Bien ! répondit-il en souriant.

Nous sortons de la maison et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'école. Le trajet se fit en silence. Alors que je le regardais, je remarquai qu'on marchait pareil et que nous avions pratiquement le même style vestimentaire. Nous avions pratiquement la même taille –Ichigo est plus grand que moi, je dirais de 5cm- nous avions aussi tous les deux les mains dans les poches de nos jeans un peu large. Une montre au poignet gauche et pour moi, une bague que Maman m'a laissait à sa mort. Un t-shirt avec un petit motif dessus, pour moi un chappy -un cadeau d'une amie-, et pour Ichigo une tête de mort. Le tout surmonté d'une veste en cuir noir. Et n'oublions pas le sac à main pour moi, je suis une fille comme même.

Arrivés devant l'école, nous nous dirigions vers le bureau de directeur. Ichigo toqua à la porte.

Oulala, j'ai peur. Il va me demander l'autorisation de mes parents, mais ils ne sont pas ici ! Que faire !

Ichigo voit mon malaise.

- Kujaku-san, qu'es qui t'arrives?

Il toque à la porte.

- Euh, Ichigo, je…je n'ai ni parents, ni tuteur et je suis mineur, dis-je en mentant et avec les larmes aux yeux

- Entrez ! dit le directeur.

Nous entons dans la pièce.

- Bien le bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Je m'avance vers le directeur et m'abaisse en me présentant.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Kujaku Ichigo et j'aimerais entrer dans cette école.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Veuillez-vous, vous relever s'il vous plait.

Je m'exécute et le regarde. Il se lève de son bureau et viens devant moi.

- Avez-vous l'autorisation de vos parents ?

- Euh…c'est que…

- …Ichi-chan est ma cousine, dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, et ses…parents sont morts lors d'un accident de voiture…et depuis peu, elle vit chez nous.

A suivre…

Quel rebondissement, n'est-pas ? Es-que quelqu'un s'en douté ?

Haha vous serez la suite dit si quelques jours :D

J'ai 2 chapitres déjà fait donc je l'ai posterais bientôt U-U


	3. Chapter 2:Mais qu'es-je fait au bon Dieu

Chapitre 2 :

Mais qu'es-je fais au bon Dieu ?

Salut !

Voilà comme promis le chapitre 2 ! Bonne l'lecture :D

**/!\ INFORMATION IMPORTANTE/!\/**

Je ne posterais que toutes les deux semaines car en une semaine, de un, c'est chaud de faire un chapitre U-U et de deux, je n'ai pas internet que je suis chez ma mère sur mon ordi. Et non je ne peux pas aller sur un autre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre car je suis un peu sadique et j'aime faire attendre mes cher lecteur :DD

Brefffff !

Disclamer : Bleach ne m'appartiens pas !

Couple : ? Mais il y aura du yoi c'est sur U_U

- …_**Ichi-chan est ma cousine, dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, et ses…parents sont morts lors d'un accident de voiture…et depuis peu, elle vit chez nous.**_

Je joue le jeu et commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux et serre les mains d'Ichigo pour faire que la scène soit plus dramatique. Et ça à l'air de marcher.

- Je comprends…avez-vous comme même les papiers de votre tuteur?

- Euh…non. Mon père est partis à une conférence de médecine et ne reviendras pas avant deux jours, et vu qu'Ichi-chan est arrivé hier, je n'ai pas les papiers…

- Oui, je comprends…mais vous ne pouvez pas être inscrite, Kujaku-san, temps que je n'ai pas toutes les feuilles nécessaire, pour l'inscription de votre cousine, Kurosaki-kun…

- Oui…nous allons donc attendre que mon père revienne…

- Alors, nous n'allons pas vous dérangé plus longtemps. Au revoir M. le directeur.

- Oui, à bientôt.

Nous sortons du bureau.

_Sans blague ! _

Je ne fais pas attention à ce que dit Shiro.

_Comme d'hab'_

Une fois dehors de l'établissement.

Ne dit rien ! Je sais qu'on sort alors, chut !

_J'allais rein dire ! Et au lieu de me gueuler dessus, essaye de savoir pourquoi ton double fait ça pour toi._

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi, quoi ? demande-t-il en me regardant.

- Pourquoi as-tu dis que j'étais ta cousine ?

- Euh…'sais pas…je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas de tuteur et pas de parents, alors pour rentrer dans une école, quand on n'est mineur, c'est pas facile…

- Mercii ! je réponds en lui souriant et lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Il paraît gêné et rougie.

_Regarde, c'est marrant quand il rougit, il devient tout rouge ! Hahhahaah._

C'est un peu le but de « rougir »… tu es désespérant…

- En fait, tu dors où ?

- Dans un appartement pas loin.

- Sans être indiscret, comment tu fais pour le payer ?

- Je vais essayer de trouver un travail ou quelque chose comme ça, je réponds gêné en mettant ma main derrière la tête.

Il s'arrête et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Viens habiter chez moi.

- Quoi !? dis-je choqué.

- Viens habiter chez moi, répète-t-il

Je reste scotchée pendants un moment. Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

_Devine…_

Je lui fais pitié ? Une main passe devant mes yeux.

- Kujaku-san ?

Il paraît encore gêné.

_C'est le cas d'le dire, il est encore tout rouge ! Hahahhaahahhaha. _

- Appelle-moi Ichigo, s'il te plait.

- Euh…d'accords. Ichigo-san, tu es d'accords alors ? Pour venir habiter chez moi ? il lâche mes épaules

- Je…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Si je dis oui, que va-t-il se passer ? Et si je dis non, il sera surement vexé…

_Mais tu vas arrêter ! Dis oui et puis voilà ! Et de toute façon, il est surement aussi bête que toi ! _

Oui t'as sûrement raison. Et ! C'est pas gentil ! Je ne suis pas bête !

_Mais oui, mais oui…il faudrait peut-être lui répondre, non ? Vu comme il te regarde depuis tous à l'heure…_

Mais je dis quoi ?

_Tu dis oui ! Idiote !_

- Alors, Ichigo-san ?

- Euh…Mais tu as pensé à ton père ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va dire « oui » ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Quand je vais expliquer la situation à mon père, il va dire « oui, mon fils, tu es un vrais gentleman » !

- Si tu le dit !

Je remets mon sac correctement sur mon épaule.

- Je préfère dormir chez moi pour cette nuit, et tu me dirais, ce qu'il a dit.

- Euh…D'accords. Mais comment j'te préviens ?

- Mhmm…'sais pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il sort son téléphone

- J't'enverrais un mail une fois que mon père aura donné sa réponse.

Non, non, non ! Je peux pas lui donner mon adresse mail* !

_Et pourquoi ?_

Réfléchis ! Nous avons la même adresse mail ! Et après c'est moi qu'on traite d'idiote !

_Mhmm, pas faux ! Mais j'suis plus intelligent que toi !_

Mais oui, et comment ?

_Moi, j'ai réussi à…_

- Ichigo-san ?

- J'ai pas de téléphone…

- Ah. Eh bien, je passerais chez toi ! dit-il en souriant et rangeant son téléphone.

- Mais tu ne sais pas où est mon appartement.

- Pas faux…

- Bon, t'a qu'à m'accompagner, dis-je en rougissant.

- D'accords !

Je commence à marcher. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivons devant la porte de l'immeuble.

- Voilà, maintenant, tu sais au j'habite. Si tu sonnes, c'est la sonnette où il n'y pas de nom. Et c'est aux 2 étages, portes 12.

- Oui, je prends note. Alors à demain, Ichigo-san ! dit-il en me souriant.

- Oui à demain, Ichigo ! je réponds en tendant la main qu'il s'empresse de serrer.

J'ouvre la porte et rentre dans le hall. Je me dépêche de rentrer dans l'appart'. J'enlève mes chaussures, mon blouson, et pose mon sac sur le buffet qui est à gauches de la porte d'entrée.

Je rentre dans le salon et m'affale sur le canapé.

- Dis, Shiro ?

_- Ouais ?_

- J'suis dans la merde, non ?

_- Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça._

- Mais qu'es-je fais à Kami-sama**, pour mériter ça ! je hurle en mettant mes mains sur mes yeux.

A suivre…

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?

*Au Japon, il est très courant de s'envoyer des mails, au lieu de message U-U

**Kami-sama, veux dire Dieu.

A dans deux semaines !

Signer : Misaki qui croit que les papillons de l'Enfer existent et qui adore les couple yoi ! Yoi Power !


End file.
